


Magnetism

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Series: Dark Angel Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, Max and Alec take a little road trip together. Logan reflects on the magnetic pull between Max and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

I adjust the rear view mirror slightly and curse myself for ever suggesting Max and I should go check on Ray. Because naturally wherever Max goes, her shadow tags along too. It’s as predictable as rain in Seattle and just as annoying.

 

Alec is a magnet for every bullet and scrap of trouble in a 10-mile radius. Max is a magnet for Alec.

 

I flirt with the idea of sending 5,000 jules of electricity through Max’s system in the hopes it will reverse the polarity of her Alec-magnet, and then quickly shake the thought away. ‘ _God, I’m so tired._ ’ I’ve been driving for 10 hours straight now and I am, after all, not among the genetically enhanced. I’m just an ordinary man. Well, half an ordinary man to be precise about it, though I usually try my hardest to ignore that fact.

 

Alec flatly refused to let Max drive, just in case she left any of her pesky, virus-ridden DNA behind. Why he cares if I keel over I can’t quite fathom. And why Max didn’t belt him one for daring to tell her ‘no’ still has me baffled nearly 6 hours later. At least she refused to hand over the keys to him. I don’t think Betsy would survive Alec’s reckless driving; she’s only held together by spit and chicken wire as it is.

 

I’m so tired it’s a struggle to keep my eyes open and on the road. They keep drifting to other sights, like the one currently centred in my rear view mirror. They’re both asleep, and the blissful silence has done wonders to ease the headache produced by hours of their bickering, though it’s probably not helping my battle with sleep any.

 

Max is curled into a ball at Alec’s side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. A small smile tugs at her lips and, eerily, Alec wears the same expression. They look so peaceful and so impossibly innocent, the hard lines of stress softened in sleep. I am forcibly reminded of how young they both are.

 

Alec mumbles something I can’t quite catch and stirs in his sleep. And then, because Max  **is**  his magnet in every way, his head drifts downwards until his cheek is resting on her hair. Max sighs softly and snuggles closer to him.

 

Maybe Alec is a magnet for more than just trouble.

 

I wrench my eyes away and catch sight of my own less-than-young reflection in the mirror, and I can’t help but wonder what  **I’m**  a magnet for. ‘ _Widows and orphans and stray pets,_ ’ I think wryly, remembering Max’s sarcasm when I first recruited her for Eyes Only. My gaze flicks involuntarily back to the pair of sleeping beauties in the backseat.

 

And apparently, lost causes.

 

 

 


End file.
